This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to an assembly for assuring proper positioning and engagement of mated electrical connectors.
In developing electrical connector systems, it is desirable to incorporate features which, either visually or physically, assure that mated electrical connectors have been fully and properly engaged during the assembly procedures. These features have commonly become known as connector position assurance (CPA) members. In the end products with which they are used, the CPA members allow for increased production rates and greater quality control by more readily permitting inspection of the electrical connectors for proper connection. As used herein, the terms "fully and properly engaged" are intended to mean that the electrical terminals housed within the mated electrical connectors have been engaged with sufficient electrical contact between them to achieve their intended purpose.
Typically, the CPA members are manually inserted into the electrical connectors after the connectors have been assembled together. If the CPA member can be inserted into the assembled electrical connectors, it is an indication that the electrical connectors have been properly engaged. If the CPA member cannot be inserted into the assembled electrical connectors, it is an indication that the electrical connectors are not properly engaged.
One disadvantage of the prior art is that these previous CPA members do not readily lend themselves to automated use. Since the prior CPA members were manually inserted into the assembled electrical connectors, the operator was required to physically carry or cart a supply of the CPA members when ascertaining whether or not the electrical connectors have been properly assembled. Often the CPA members were dropped and/or lost thereby increasing production time and costs.
In view of the above and other limitations, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an electrical connector assembly having a CPA member which cooperates with a pair of electrical connectors to assure that the electrical connectors have been fully and properly engaged with one another.
It is another object of this invention to provide for an assembly having a CPA member which will provide both physical and visual assurances that the electrical connectors have been fully and properly engaged together.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for an assembly having a CPA member which may be preassembled with one of the electrical connectors prior to the electrical connectors being engaged together. Once preassembled, inadvertent removal of the CPA member is prevented.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a connector position assurance assembly having a CPA member which, upon proper engagement of the pair of electrical connectors, may be moved from its preassembled position into a second or home position thereby indicating that the electrical connectors have been fully and properly assembled. If the pair of electrical connectors are improperly assembled, the CPA member will remain in its preassembled position as movement into the home position will be prohibited.
In achieving the above objects, the present invention provides an electrical connector position assurance assembly in which a first electrical connector, is configured for mated connection with a second electrical connector. The CPA member is mounted in a first or preassembled position with a portion of the first electrical connector prior to the engagement of the first and second electrical connectors.
In its preassembled position, the CPA member is prevented from being inadvertently removed or moved into a second or home position. Only if the first and second electrical connectors have been properly assembled together can the CPA member be moved from its preassembled position into its home position.
Upon assembly of the connectors, a portion of the second electrical connector operates to disable a stop member, which has been prohibiting movement, and thereby permits movement of the CPA member into its home position indicating that the electrical connectors are properly and fully connected.
The CPA member utilized in the present invention is readily mounted into its preassembled position through automated assembly procedures and cannot inadvertently become dislodged or removed. To this end, the CPA member of the present invention includes a positive retention mechanism. Furthermore, the assembling of the first and second electrical connectors can be achieved by automated procedures and movement of the CPA member, from its preassembled position into its home position, can be performed by appropriate mechanisms or, if desired, can be performed by an operator manually actuating the CPA member to see if movement occurs.
If service of the electrical connectors is required, the deliberate removal of the CPA member and disconnecting of the electrical connectors is easily performed.